The Scavenger Hunt Between 2 Different Worlds
by YouCantCancelQuidditch7
Summary: Zeus has come up with something crazy: a scavenger hunt between Cahill's and Demigods. 12 teams, 12 rounds. 1 prize. And some unlikely teammates. But will getting the Cahill's to understand be as easy as Zeus thinks? I dont own PJO or 39 Clues Plz Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Up on Olympus…**

"Zeus, are you sure about this?" Athena asked. "I mean, seriously, it's the Cahill's we're talking about here! They can't be in a _demigod_ scavenger hunt! They have their own for their precious "clues", even though, I already know them."

"Yes, I'm sure," Zeus said. He'd called an Emergency meeting. "This scavenger hunt will be led by us. There will be 11 stops before the final prize. On the 12th stop, I will hand them their prize. I'll explain it to them, but I need all twelve Olympian gods and goddesses to stay. Everything you were doing will have to wait."

"Pops, I'd love to stay, but do you know how many deliveries I have to make before 2023?" Hermes protested. "I'm already millennia behind on Hercules order. I still have a couple of packages for Mr. Death over there!" He shot his hand towards Hades.

"My fuzzy socks came in?" Hades asked like a little girl, with a high pitched voice and all. Everyone looked at him funny. He was grinning like a lunatic. He suddenly stopped smiling and blushed. He cleared his throat. "Those are for Persephone."

Ares propped his elbow on his legs and covered his mouth with his hand. He was snickering. Zeus shocked his chair and he jumped up, screaming "WHAT THE HELL?" Hades pointed and laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Zeus yelled. "PLEASE!" He sighed. "You three are as bad as – as your kids!"

They all looked at him and glared.

"Excuse me?" Hermes said smartly. "It wasn't my kid who was turned into a tree."

Zeus's face went red with rage. "But I was your kid who tried to overturn Olympus!"

Hermes and Zeus shot up from their seats as if they were going to fight.

"You swore on the River Styx you'd never speak of that!" Hermes yelled.

"WILL YOU TWO SIT AND SHUT UP?" Aphrodite screamed. Everyone turned and looked at her. Once they sat, she said: "Please, continue about this scavenger hunt without trying to kill each other. Remember, we're immortal. You can't kill him, Zeus."

"The scavenger hunt is going to start at the Cahill mansion and begin like their so called "Clue Hunt"." He did air quotes in the air, causing Apollo to laugh. Artemis punched him, and he yelled, "OW!"

"I'll put them in groups of 2, so that means… there'll be 12 teams. The last ones to the check point get eliminated. Let's see… I'll set it up like…."

***Ok, this probably not going to be my best story, but it sounded like a good idea. Please review!***


	2. A really long unnessasary chapter

**Chapter 2**

**Amy's POV**

Me and Dan were walking home from school when a golden light appeared in front of us. A woman appeared in front of us. She had blonde hair and gray stormy eyes. Me and Dan tried to run, but she grabbed us by our shirts, smiled with her perfect white teeth, and we shot towards the sky. We tried to scream, but it didn't work. We went flying to our house faster than light, which scared me.

**Ian's POV**

Me and Natalie were in our private limo when a golden light appeared in the seat next to Natalie. A man appeared. He was wearing jeans, a light jacket, and (I know) Converse. He had perfect blonde hair, pointed ears, and a mischievous smile like he'd done lit someone's mansion on fire. Natalie almost screamed, but he smiled and put his fingers to his lips as if saying: _scream and your brother gets whacked!_

She shut up, but she was shaking.

"What do you want? Where did you come from?" I asked.

"Ian, you're so funny," he said in Natalie's voice. "But seriously, you and I both know that I make the rules. Driver, stop here please!"

Natalie passed out. He grabbed Natalie by her wrist and stuck his hand out for mine. He smiled his evil smile and grabbed my wrist away from my side, which kind of scared me about how fast his reflexes were. He flicked his feet and wings sprouted out from the sides. He broke through the sunroof and shot towards the sky. Natalie began screaming.

"Natalie, be quite," he said in MY voice. "We're heading to Attleboro."

**Jonah's POV**

"Come on, Jonah," my dad told me. "You have to slide to do the routine!"

"Dad, my leg hurts!" Thank goodness none of my fans were there to see me whine except Phoenix.

The auditorium doors opened and in walked a HOT woman. My dad even did a double take. She had blonde hair that bounced and she had perfect make up. She had on a white tube top, a blue jean vest, Daisy Duke Shorts, and cowboy boots. She walked up on stage and looked at my dad.

"Mr. Wizard, I need to borrow your son and your nephew," she said.

My dad nodded his head and stepped out of her way so she could walk over to me. I suddenly got freakishly scared. She put her hand on our shoulders, and then there was darkness.

**Hamilton's POV**

Loud rock music played in the back ground. Well, ok, in my headphones, but the person next to me could still hear. I was bench-pressing one hundred pound weights. The man on the one next to me was pushing smaller, and he was forcing himself just to do those. I think he was jealous of me. Madison and Reagan were running on the treadmills as fast as they would go, and they still wanted to go faster. They weren't even breaking a sweat. The lady next to them got dizzy watching them.

Dad was lifting dumbbells: the biggest they had. Mom was doing pull ups, and she even went faster than the men. I was on… 53. The guy next to me sat up, drenched in sweat. He looked at me as if he was going to say something. I brushed the headphone off with my shoulder.

"Kid, I don't know how you do it, but you're lucky," he said. I smiled and he got up.

This big dude came over and got down on the one the other guy was on. He put more on there than me, and I had 100 on each side. I don't mean big as in fat. I mean big as in, well, big. He was tall and muscular. He lay down and was lifting it like they were stuffed animals.

I was kind of shocked. No one ever out lifted me; ever. He must've known I was kind of shocked because I slowed down. He chuckled and smiled.

"How much are you lifting?" I asked, in a shocked voice.

"Ah, 500 pounds," he said. "But that's nothing."

"If you would've told that to the guy who just left, he would've fainted," I said. My sisters were watching me. Dad and mom didn't seem to care. The man had laid his black leather jacket down. His sleeves looked like he had them made bigger plenty of times. He was wearing combat boots. He still had his sunglasses on and his combat boots.

He chuckled. (Apparently, he chuckles a lot about weak people.) "Figures; I went to school with that guy. He's always been a wimp compared to me." I noticed his had a scar running from his eye down to his mouth. "Want to try?"

"Try what?" I asked.

"A few extra pounds," he said like it was obvious.

"Uh…" I said. Then I saw my sisters nodding their heads rapidly. They were listening in on my conversation! I'll get payback later. "Sure," I said.

I don't know how it happened, but two more two hundred pounds appeared. I about dropped it, but I kept it up. I kept on lifting, but I thought I was going to pass out. Suddenly, a hundred left, and all that was on there was 250. Phew!

"Kid, I have _never_ seen anyone lift that much that was under 18. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I said.

He nodded. "Do you play any sports?"

"Football, hockey… almost any sport I can get my hands on."

"Cool," he said.

He put his weights back on the bar and sat up. He hadn't even broken a sweat! He grabbed his jacket and threw it on. Suddenly, me, Reagan, and Madison were wrapped in a golden light. I don't remember what happened after that.

**Alistair's POV**

Me and Fiske were at the Cahill Mansion when a woman walked in. We jumped up, thinking "NOT AGAIN!" but when she got towards us, she was beautiful. She smiled and me and Fiske were wrapped in gold light and we shot straight through the roof. When we looked at the roof from the air, it was intact, but then we fell right back down… That was stupid.

**Nellie's POV**

I sat in class while my culinary teacher in Paris talked in French about how to fix a dish properly. When he was getting to the good part, a girl about my age walked in and told him in French that I had a family emergency. When I walked out, she put her hand on my shoulder, and we shot up in gold lights.

**Percy's POV**

Me and Annabeth were walking through the woods by the stream at Camp Half-Blood when my dad jumped out of the water, grabbed us, and pulled us in.

**Leo's POV**

I was working on the boat (alone, as usual) when my dad appeared next to me. He grabbed my arm, and we "disappeared" in golden lights.

**Nico's POV**

Me and Hazel were arguing about who gets what bunk when our dad came in. He told me Hazel gets top bunk and that we were coming to Attleboro. I said, "What the hell are you –?" but he snapped his fingers and we were at a mansion

**Piper's POV**

Let me make this easy: me and Jason was kidnapped by his dad.

**Tyson's POV**

I was walking through the woods when Grover ran into me and Mrs. O'Leary. Then I saw why he was running: Mr. D had gone crazy. He was laughing. He snapped his fingers and me and Grover were out of the woods.

**Rachel's POV**

Me and Octavian were arguing when Apollo appeared. He shot us a Shut Up look and snapped his fingers. Then, uh, I don't remember.

**Frank's POV**

I was arm wrestling with Clarisse when my dad grabbed me and pulled me outside. Then, all I remember is lightning bugs floating around me.

***Sorry that took so long. Didn't realize there was so many people. PHEW!***


	3. Partners Time!

**Chapter 3**

**Nico's POV**

I had my eyes closed and I heard screaming. I opened my eyes and this girl in a purple cocktail dress with black leggings and purple heals had her eyes closed and was screaming her head off. Then, a couple of more people popped up. A pair of twins was hugging each other with their eyes closed. I think it was their older brother, but he stumbled and fell on the couch. Jonah Wizard popped up and his little brother, I think, had jumped in his arms and began screaming. Jonah was screaming, too. A boy behind the really pretty girl in the cocktail dress looked scared, like _really_ scared and then a girl with multicolor hair and black clothes popped up next to the twins and she was yelling, "LET ME GO, STUPID LIGHTS!"

Two old dudes were lying on the floor trying to sit up, groaning. Hazel was beside me. Then, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Tyson, Grover, Rachel, and Octavian popped up next to me. When Frank heard the screaming, he put his hands over his ears and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

The screaming suddenly stopped. Everyone turned to look at them. Then a girl, a boy, and Athena flew in through the front doors. Annabeth waved at the lady and the lady smiled at her. Athena dropped them on the couch next to the buff boy. Everyone was still looking at them. When all twelve Olympian gods and goddesses appeared, I had a clue what was going on. They all appeared over the railing on the 2nd floor.

"Well, thank you, Frank!" Apollo said. He gave him thumbs up. "I thought you Cahill's were going to bust my eardrums! Even though I'm immortal doesn't mean I can't hear you!"

The girl in a purple cocktail dress passed out and fell towards me. I caught her just before her head whacked the stairs. Her brother walked over and grabbed her legs. I was confused.

"Well," he said in a silky British accent, "are you going to help me or what?"

"Oh, uh, sorry," I said.

He obviously didn't like me wearing all black. Hey, my nails weren't painted, I wasn't wearing eyeliner and lipstick, and, ok, so my hair was messed up. It's _always _like that. I'm not "Goth". Everyone that's a demigod knows that every Hades kid looks better in black or red, but I prefer black. That's why I don't wear Camp Half-Blood orange shirts or Camp Jupiter purple shirts. They make me special ones.

We carried her to the couch where the other three got up. Everyone that didn't know me glared. Everyone who did smirked, especially Aphrodite. She whispered something to my dad, and he smiled. _I'm so going to kill them if they try to hook me up with her,_ I thought.

We set her on the couch and I walked back over to where I was. Everyone gave us funny looks as if we were in a dream they had. It kind of surprised me that none of _us_ did. I already knew their types: rich snobs.

When they glared at me, I glared back. They looked disgusted with me, and all the demigods including myself were fed up with them. One of the twins, the shorter one with the darker hair, opened her mouth.

"What's up with all of the black getup?" she asked smart laic-ly.

"It's my clothes," I smarted back. "You got a problem with it or something?"

Her fists clenched. Then her big bro stepped in.

"Why are you in this house? We don't even know you!" he barked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What're you going to do: throw me out the window?" The guy's eyes flared and he stepped towards me, but Jonah and the bratty English dude stepped in front of him, even though they seemed to want to see me pummeled.

"Nico…" Annabeth whispered/tried to get my attention. These jerks weren't going to mess with me. I'm the freaking Prince of the Dead. If they want to mess with me, they can freaking go to the Underworld! I wanted to yell, "Bitches, you step on more step towards me and I'll freaking chop your head off!" but I held my tongue because I remembered my dad was there. On the way here, he'd slapped me in the back of the head for saying "hell". I deserved that one, but a god's slap hurts!

"Nico, will you shut up before they kill you?" Hazel hissed. And, of course, they over heard.

"So your names Nico, huh?" the big buff guy said. "What a name."

"At least I can fit through a doorway without having to go sideways because of my arms!" I snapped. _Come on; let me knock the freckles of this guy's face!_

The Twelve Olympians went "UUUWWW!"

Buffy busted through them. His face was red with anger now and even with Jonah and French Dude pushing him back, he walked like they were just flies. He snatched me up by my shirt.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"That your breath stinks." I reached in my pocket and pulled out a mint. "You need this more than I do."

The dude reared back to punch me when something happened. A sword sound was made and I saw the tip of a Greek sword pointed at Buff Guy.

"Let him go," Percy growled.

The gods all went, "OHHH! That was unexpected. One point, demigods; Zero, Cahill's!"

Buffy let me go, and Percy capped his sword back. I straightened my shirt and glanced at my ring. _No, only in emergencies,_ my dad's voice said. I looked up at him and I knew immediately that he saw me.

I saw the "Cahill's" face and it was sheet white. I guess they're scared of swords.

Zeus cleared his throat. "On Olympus, I came up with an idea."

"What do you mean, 'Olympus'?" the boy Athena carried in asked as Cocktail dress girl woke up, but she continued to hog the couch. They all spread out, leaving us as little room as possible.

"I'll explain later, and with your demigod partner, you'll be filled in on the way. I've set up a scavenger hunt and whoever wins gets a prize from us. We chose your family because – well, you're one of the best. So, I let Athena choose and the partners will be Amy and Jason, Ian and Annabeth, Jonah and Piper, Hamilton and Rachel, Natalie and Nico, Dan and Hazel, Alistair and Tyson, Leo and Phoenix, Nellie and Percy, Fiske and Grover, Madison and Octavian, and Reagan and Frank."

"WHAT?" everyone screamed, except the girl in the purple dress. She seemed to like her partner. If she's Madison, I feel sorry for her.

"SILENCE, PLEASE! Anyways, I just realized something: you have no idea who your partner is, even though you know their names but don't know who they are."

"So," Athena said, "Amy, your partner is there." She pointed to Jason. "Ian, your partner is there." She pointed to Annabeth, who didn't look too happy. "Jonah, your partner is –."

"I know who she is," Jonah said. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, Hamilton, your partners there." She pointed to Rachel. "If she grabs your shoulders and starts saying a prophecy, it's completely normal. Natalie, your partner's there." She pointed to me, but I wasn't listening. Hazel whispered that she was the purple dress girl. "Dan, there," she said while pointing to Hazel. "Alistair, there," she said and pointed to Tyson.

Alistair's eyes got big. Who wouldn't with a one eyed teenager?

"Phoenix, there," she pointed to Leo. "Nellie, Percy," she said and pointed to Percy. "Fiske, there," she said while pointing to Grover. "Madison, Octavian," she pointed to Octavian.

"Wait, I'm supposed to be working with wimpy?" Madison yelled.

"HEY!" Octavian yelled.

"And Reagan, that's Frank." She pointed to Frank.

"So how's this going to work?" Jonah asked.

"The contest will start when you get with your partners."

The Cahill's weren't walking over towards the demigods and the demigods weren't walking towards the Cahill's.

"Well? What are you waiting on?" Ares asked. "I have places to go!"

"No you don't!" Zeus said.

"Oh, clam it," he mumbled.

Piper smirked. "You know, it would be so much easier if you come to us," she said, using her charm speak.

"She's got a point," Dan said.

"Yes, yes she does," Hamilton said.

Soon, they Cahill's were walking our way. When Natalie was in front of me, she smiled.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Natalie."

"Nico," I said. I was annoyed with the big guy, and he was standing right behind me. You could feel the tension in the room. It made all the demigods a little jumpy. Ok, a lot jumpy. But, hey, we can't help out ADHD and dyslexia.

A piece of paper appeared in my hands. On it said: SAPRIRANFCE.

"What the–?" I started.

"NICO!" everyone yelled at me.

"I was going to say, what the heck is this!"

"You have to figure it out," Poseidon threw in.

"Great," Hamilton said.

"Come on," Natalie said to me.

"You know it?" I asked.

"I have an idea," she said.

"The race begins… NOW!" Apollo said.

All the other teams began talking, staring at the paper, or in Jonah's position, getting ready to ask for Piper's number. Me and Natalie walked out and she started talking. I wasn't really listening, but when she said fly, I blurted, "No! No flying!"

She looked at me kind of funny. "Why not?"

"You see, that's Zeus's territory. I'm Hades kid. So if I go into Zeus's territory, I'm taking a big risk of getting blasted out of the air and that could kill anyone with me."

"Oh… Ok, then how are we going to get there?" she asked.

"Where?"

She pulled the paper out, walked back inside, grabbed a pen, came out, and wrote: Paris, France.

"How'd you –?" I asked.

"I'm just that good."

We thought for a second and then I had an idea. "I know how," I said. "We walk."

"Excuse me?" she said. I just realized she had a British accent, too.

"I mean, shadow walk."

She gave me a confused look.

"Is there any woods around here?" I asked.

She walked me to this huge fence that, of course with my luck, was locked. I pushed on the door and it didn't budge. Once I moved my hand, she pulled and it still didn't budge.

"I can go ask them for a key," she offered.

"Nah," I said. I jumped up and grabbed the top, put my foot on a nail, and hopped over. When I got over, she mumbled something. I picked the lock to the fence and opened it. She walked in and suddenly stopped. "What is it?" I asked.

She walked over to the concrete and knocked on the back door. Amy opened the door and asked her how'd she get back there.

"Nico hopped the fence and opened the gate," she said. "Can you turn off the alarm system for the yard?"

"Sure, but why do you need in the back yard?"

"I don't know! Can you please just do it?"

Amy turned off the alarm and I walked in the woods. Natalie followed me and when there was a shadow, I smiled. I haven't shadow walked in forever!

"Take my hand," I said. I stuck out my hand.

"I've barely met you," she said.

"Trust me," I said.

She took my hand (which I didn't think she'd do) and I walked towards the shadows and we disappeared, heading to Paris.


	4. Chapter 4 only bc theres no name 4 it

**Chapter 4**

**Amy's POV**

OH MY GOSH! Did Natalie just hold hands with the Goth guy? I didn't realize my face was that confused because when I walked back in there, everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Jason started snickering and he got elbowed by Piper.

"Are… you ok?" Ian asked.

"Well, your sister just turned into a shadow and disappeared," I said. "So you tell me."

Percy rolled his eyes and mumbled something about a shadow. Nellie gave him a confused look.

"He shadow walked?" Nellie asked/said.

"Yea," Annabeth said, "but that involves…"

Aphrodite shrieked and jumped up and down with excitement. "They're so cute together!"

"Don't we have places to go?" Hermes asked. "If she shrieks anymore, I think I might throw her off the balcony!"

"What are you talking about?" Ian asked.

"Honey," Aphrodite said, "shadow walking involves _holding hands_."

Ian shrugged, but every Cahill knew that he didn't like that idea. Most of the time, he didn't care what Natalie did, but it was Nico they were talking about. And Nico… was a little strange.

"But – he's Gothic!" Reagan said.

"He is not!" Hazel yelled.

"His hair looks dyed."

"His hair is _not _dyed! That's his natural hair color, just like Percy's! He wears black because, well, could you imagine him in a blue shirt? _All _of Hades kids look better in black and I'm one of them."

"Wait, you're his sister?" Madison asked.

"_Half_-sister," Hazel smarted. "We have the same dad. Say something about him again, I _dare _you."

All the Cahill's shut up about Nico. Apparently, the two of them were close. I was pretty ticked that she talked to my cousins like that, but I would do the same if they talked about Dan like that.

**Hamilton's POV**

These stupid demigods were ticking me off. All of them had smarted off to my sisters. They may be annoying, but they're my little sisters. Rachel gave me the creeps. Her hair was so red it was unnatural. I kept debating whether it was real or dyed.

"No, it's real," she said, not even looking up from the paper.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"My hair; you keep staring at it. You're getting on my nerves. Stop. And no, I'm not a demigod. I'm the Oracle. And I have a temper. I suggest you don't tick me off."

"It's true," Percy said, listening in to our conversation. "She told an Ares kid that he was going to get eaten because he ticked her off and to this day he's jumpy."

Someone mentioned a plane, and I swear, every demigod yelled "NO!"

"Then how are we going to get anywhere?" Madison asked who was _very_ ticked off with Octavian.

"I can fly," Jason said.

"Because he's special," Leo said in a sarcastic girl voice. Jason glared at him and Leo smirked.

"Will you guys stop it?" Piper said. "Even at some random stranger's house, you two fight!"

The two guy's rolled their eyes and looked away. Then, something clicked with Rachel. She started walking towards the door and I followed. Then we realized something: none of us had a car.

So I walked back in (after having a game of rock, paper scissors. Who knew Oracle's were good at that game?) and asked Amy and Dan if I could borrow one of their cars. After almost begging, they gave me the keys to a mustang. Amy told me if I wrecked it, she'd kill me. When I walked to the garage, I stopped, turned around and asked "Which one?"

They had at least 4 Mustang GT's in there. I tried the electric blue one and it worked. I opened the garage, hopped in the car, and drove towards the driveway. Rachel got in.

"Where are we heading?" I asked.

"The airport, of course!"

"I thought demigods didn't like to fly."

"I'm not a demigod! I'm the Oracle!"

I drove to the airport, and prayed she was right.

**Natalie's POV**

Nico let go of my hand. He wasn't like most guys I talked to. He didn't seem so interested in talking about money. I liked that about him, because ever since my mum cleared my bank account and left Ian and I with only 4 million dollars (only because of the Clue Hunt). He sat down next to a tree and he looked exhausted. He was breathing hard and his eyes were closed. He propped his head back against the tree.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "I've never shadow walked… all the way… to Paris… before."

I didn't know what to do. I sat down too, but strangely, I didn't worry about whether my dress got dirty or if my leggings tore. It was… awkward. He wasn't breathing as hard. I was looking at this little creek in front of us. I never realized Paris had woods like this. It was peaceful. The creek ran to our left. It was clear, like ice, and I could see straight through it. Pebbles were on the bottom. It looked like something that you'd see in a magazine.

After a minute or two of sitting there, we finally got up and I did something that _really _scared me: I tripped in my heals. Nico caught me, and my face turned red with embarrassment, since he'd already caught me twice in two hours. He laughed a little and I couldn't help it: I laughed too. He helped me back up.

"Why are you wearing a dress, anyways?" he asked me.

"I was heading to go to eat because I live in London," I said.

"Do you even own a pair of jeans?"

"Yes, but I don't wear them."

"Well, if you're going to go on a scavenger hunt with demigods involved, you're going to want some jeans and sneakers."

We walked out of the woods and ended up by a shopping area. Who knew there were a Abercrombie, an American Eagle, and a Shoe Dept. in Paris? Not me!

We walked down there and walked outside of American Eagle. He was serious about the jeans! I didn't know what to do. I walked in and picked out a pair of jeans my size. Usually, I had a hard time looking for my size in jeans. Ok, so I lied to Nico. Oops. Maybe I should shop in American stores more often. I went to the check out and bought them. When I walked out, we began walking to Abercrombie. He held my jeans while I went in and bought some shirts and a necklace… or two. Then we went to Shoe Dept. and he walked in.

I guess I gave him a funny look because he pointed to the sneaker aisle. I went over there and saw some red Converse High Tops in my size. I tried them on and they fit. So I put them back in the box, put my heels back on, and went up front and while I was up there, I grabbed some socks. I swiped my card and took the bag. When we walked out, I thought _where am I going to change? _

I reached in the bag and pulled out my jeans and one of the shirts. I had the shoes in my hand and I walked in American Eagle. No one seemed to notice me, which was different because if I'd done that in London, I would've gotten so many stares.

I walked in the dressing room, changed into my new "clothes", and came out. When I looked in the mirror, I realized that I actually looked good in sneakers!

When I walked out, I was still carrying my dress and heals.

"Uh, what're you going to do with… _that_?" he asked. He obviously knew that this was really awkward for both of us.

"What?" I asked. "My dress?"

"Yea, about that… We can't actually carry that and the heals everywhere we go. I mean, seriously, I'm not going to lug that around everywhere I go."

"But… these heals were custom made!"

"Natalie, look. You're rich, right?"

"Not as rich as I was, but sort of."

"Then can't you just buy it again?"

"Yes, but – fine. But where am I supposed to put these?"

That's when the dump truck had to roll by. When it came to a stop, I took a deep breath and walked over, threw my dress and shoes in the back and walked away. When I got to where Nico was, I said, "You owe me big time."

I could've sworn he smiled. I don't know why, but his smile like that was _really _cute. So was his hair; even if it looked like he hadn't brushed it.


	5. Jealous Cahills and Demigods

**Chapter 5**

**Ian's POV**

Sometimes, my sister is D-U-M-B; especially when it comes to boys. I didn't show it, but I was thinking _oh my God, has she lost her freaking mind? _Well, I can't talk, since I am in love with Amy Cahill, the smart, pretty, blonde haired, green eyed love of my life! Whoa whoa whoa - did I really just say that? I'm praying I didn't say that out loud. Well, no one was starring, so maybe I said it to my head. Oh my God! EVAN'S NOT HERE! YAY!

Annabeth gave me a _WTF? _look. I then realized I was smiling like a lunatic, standing on my tip toes, with my eyes wild. I stopped smiling and got off my tip toes, but my face turned bright red. "Sorry," I said. "What were you saying?"

**Jonah's POV**

"So, Piper," I said, "gotta boyfriend?"

"That's none of your buisness," she said, not bothering to look me in the eye.

"Come on," I said, propping my back against the wall, "you know you want to tell me."

"Actually, I wanna figure this stupid puzzle out like Nico and Natasha did!"

"It's Natalie."

"Yea, her," she said, waving her hand absently. She wants me.

"Let me see it."

She handed it to me and I knew it immediately. "Hey, I was there like 20 minutes ago!"

"You were?" she said, looking at me. Oh, Piper loves me. Just like every other girl in the world besides Amy (she likes Ian), Sinead (I have no idea what she see's in Matthew), and Natalie (Aphrodite's right; Nico and her do make a pretty cute couple). Piper snapped in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Jonah!"

I snapped out of my fanicising daze about mine and Piper's first date. "IT WASN'T ME!" I yelled. Everyone in the room turned and looked at me except Ian and Annabeth. Ian was obviously thinking up ways to torture Evan, where ever he was, and Annabeth was thinking _what the hell...?_

I couldn't blame her. Ian gave me the creeps sometimes, too. My face turned red, just like Ian's and I looked at the paper, whistling. Accidently, that came out a _WOW, your hot! _whistle. Jason or James - whatever his name was - raised an eyebrow. Yep, that's her boyfriend; but that can change.

"Yea, uh, lets go," I said. I slipped out the door, not even waiting for her responce. I was determined - I _am_ going to be her boyfriend before this was over.

**Jason's POV**

Oh no - oh _hell _no! That mother -!

"JASON!" my dad yelled at me with a shocked look.

"What?" I yelled.

My dad glared at me. "He's mortal!"

"And your point is...?"

Amy was confused. "Uh... Ok?"

"Sorry," I said. I began walking to the door. "Well? Come on! Places to go; people to see!"

Yes, I did rush Amy out the door and no, I don't like Jonah freaking Wizard!

**Amy's POV**

Jonah, you freaking idiot! Does he not know that you can't go after another man's girl? Him and Ian need to learn that. Well, him; Ian can slide. I really wanted to tell Jonah, "If you see a girl that's pretty, but her boyfriend has a sword that can be a coin, THEY'RE NOT AVAIBLE!"

I grabbed a set of keys and instinctly threw them to him. Jonah and Piper had just pulled out. Jason jumped in a car and revved the engine. He reversed the car, opened the garage, and sped out. Yes, he was jealous of Jonah, but if he makes a scratch on my car, I will strangle him; scratch that, Dan would try, but Jason would probably jump over him and beat the heck out of Jonah.


End file.
